What the Future Holds
by Namine1987
Summary: Naraku is dead, Inuyasha and Kagome have a talk. How will it all play out? What does the future hold? Pretty please read, and review, I always like to know what everyone thinks of my story.
1. Only the stars stood Witness

Only the Stars Stood Witness

This is the part where I tell you that I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did but sadly I don't.

Chapter 1: Only the Stars Stood Witness

The sweat was dripping from her body as Kagome traveled up the steap hill in front of her. It was the hotest night she had ever felt, but she kept going strong. She was on her way to see the man she loved. She thought it weird to think that and not have to blush about it. For not only the night before had she and Inuyasha had 'the talk' where everything was laid before them and they realized the truth.

the night before

There they sat just staring at the fire in front of them. Neither the human or half-demon saying a word to the other. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had all traveled back to Lady Kaede's village ahead of them, so that they could get the news of Naraku's death to Kaede. But Inuyasha had wanted to stop by to see Totosai to get the tetsusaiga re-bonded, it had been snaped in the battle the night before, and he felt uneasy without it. Even though their greatest enemy was no longer, he knew that as long as the Jewel of Four Souls was still around demons would still come after them.

Both continued the silence, re-playing the battle over and over in their heads. Finally Kagome broke the silence,

"It's finally over." she sighed

"I know," Inuyasha answered still not looking at her

"What do you think is going to happen now, that everything is over with?" Kagome asked scooting closer to Inuyasha. "I mean do you think that there will be another demon, maybe even stronger than Naraku?" "There could be, but I know if there is, we'll be there to take them down." Inuyasha said finally looking Kagome in the eyes. They inched closer and closer until their lips touched. They stayed like that, held close in each others embrace for what felt like forever. When they broke away both were flushed and smiling.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. He stopped suddenly and got up and started pacing nervously.

"What is is?" Kagome asked still slightly out of breath from the moment before

"I-I...I don't know what to...how to...I need to tell you something." Inuyasha stammered as he continued to pace and look at the ground. Obviously nervous about what he had to say, Kagome began to get nervous, but being the person she was she stayed calm. "Yes Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome said trying to keep her voice steady. Thoughts rushed through her mind, '_Oh God he's going to tell me that what we just did was a mistake, and that he likes me and all but he'd rather be with Kikyo. And he'll tell me again how he would feel guilty making the promise that he did to her and then be with me. Even though that was fifty years ago. Why can't that damned girl just go away?'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha started again. "We have been through a lot for almost two years, and I know that when we first met neither one of us was too fond of the other. But over time we became closer. I was able to share things with you that I don't think that I could ever share with anyone else, not even Kikyo."

'Oh no here it comes' Kagome thought closing her eyes tight and bracing herself for the worst.

"But...I have decided to... leave Kikyo in the past." Inuyasha said. At this Kagome opened her eyes, "What?" "It's just as I said." Inuyasha explained. "What happened between me and Kikyo happened fifty years ago, and even though she is back in the world of the living she is not the same Kikyo that I felt for. She was reborn and only lives on her hatred for me. Even though we found out that is was all nothing but a big trap from Naraku, that cannot change when she first came back and was set on killing me for revenge."

"I mean she even tried killing you, and I know that even through all of the Kikyo business you stayed next to me, and I cannot believe that I was so stupid to up and leave at any word of Kikyo. You are the one that I truly want to be with. Kikyo, I may have loved at one time, but she didn't want me for what I was, she wanted to only be with me if I was human. But you, you want me just the way I am. Right...?"

"Of course." Kagome answered, her voice cracking

Tears poured down her cheaks, '_can this really be true, does he love me and only me?'_ "I've only loved you and I never wanted you to change. It hurts me when you talked about how you were treated as a child and I know that I can't change that for you but I can try to make the present better. I love you in your human form and your half-demon form. And if it was to make you happy I would even love you in your demon form. I told you a long time ago that I would stay by yourside no matter what, and I don't plan to take that back anytime soon." Kagome stood up and closed the distance between them.

They stood there holding each other, looking into the others' eyes.

"I love you, Kagome."

"And I love you Inuyasha."

Their lips touched in an embrace, and only the thousands of shining stars in the night sky stood witness.

What you think? It's started out pretty simple the first couple of chapters will be mostly flashbacks of the past, but it will quickly speed up and go to the future.

Oh and in this part Kagome is still 16 she hasn't yet turned 17, and Inuyasha without the fifty year difference is suppose to be about 18.

Please review and let me know. If you find anything that doesn't seem right just let me know.


	2. Fatefull Night Years Ago

Fatefull Night Years Ago

Kagome continued on her journey, her mind else where. Reminising about the happenings of the night before. After a very long awaited make-out session, they continued to talk and made a promise to each other, that they would stay together forever no matter what may happen. And Inuyasha even promised to never try and become a full demon. To Kagome, that was the ultimate promise that could ever be given.

As she got close to where Inuyasha had said to meet him, she remembered back to this morning. When she thought that everything that happened might have been a dream.

Earlier that morning

Kagome had slept better than she had in a long time, almost as if she was at home in her own time, in her own bed. She rolled over half awake and wondered why the ground felt so soft. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the very soft thing next to her was Inuyasha. She laid her head on the sleeping demons' chest, and remembered all they had talked about the night before, she smiled at the thought and tried to fall back asleep.

Just as she was drifting back off a certain half-demon spoke, "Don't even think about going back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us if we want to get back to the others by tonight."

"Oh, Inuyasha, just a few more minutes, I'm all comfy." Kagome whined.

"No, no more sleep, lets go." Inuyasha said getting up and putting the items of use last night into Kagome's bright yellow bag.

Kagome got up and went to find a place to re-dress in her daytime clothes. When she was on her way back Inuyasha was there to meet her, ready to go and looking impatient as always usual. Kagome's face fell, '_I wonder if he is regretting what he said last night, I mean he did give up the first love of his life for me. Maybe I should say something?'_ Kagome then looked at him again he looked even more irritated than before, '_Or maybe not.'_

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Kagome said starting down the path

"It's about time." Inuyasha grumbled

They walked for what seemed like a life time. Kagome was getting tired from walking, but she was even more tired of the silence between Inuyasha and herself. _'After that talk last night you would think that we could talk to each other much easier today, but he seems upset about something. But then again, Inuyasha really isn't a morning person. To think about it hes' really not an anytime of day person.'_ Kagome laughed to herself.

Like always Kagome broke the silence, "Are we going to take a break soon? I'm getting tired of walking."

"We just started, why do you humans always need to take breaks?" Inuyasha complained

Kagome looked at the ground upset, but continued walking. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, "If your tired I'll carry you on my back, come on," Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes for the first time that day. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and held on tight as he started running.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha stopped, "Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem to be in a bad mood all morning, I thought that it had something to do with last night."

Inuyasha put Kagome down and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "What I told you last night was the truth, I'm sorry if it seems like I am angry, my mind is just elsewhere. You made a point last night about more demons trying to come after the Jewel, and if you remember what tonight is, I won't be much help as a human."

Kagome mentally kicked herself, _'How could I have forgotten that it's the night of the new moon. No wonder he is acting so strangely.'_ "I'm sorry Inuyasha I forgot, we can try to get back I apologize for stalling us any further, lets get a move on it." "You don't have to apologize," Inuyasha explained, "to make it up to Kagome, you know that high hill by the cave in Kaede's village,the one that looks over the whole village, I want you to meet me there tonight before the sunsets."

"Okay Inuyasha, I will meet you there." Kagome let out a sigh, glad that everything was okay between the two of them.

"Alright climb back on and lets get going." And they took off.

When Kagome reached the top she stopped and turned out to look and the village below her, the sun was almost set and the lights in the sky were absolutley breath-taking. She regained her breath, and started to look around for Inuyasha. All she saw were trees, trees, and more trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome continued to look around, still seeing nobody, she started to walk towards the group of trees in front of her.

"Inuyasha, are you here?"

Kagome stopped when she heard a noise to her left. _'Inuyasha please don't play these tricks on me. If you jump out and scare me your toast.'_ Kagome walked towards the noise. She came to a very close grove of trees, and pushed her way through.

Her heart stopped at what she saw next.

The man she trusted, the love of her life. The guy that made the promise of all promises to her was...was...was with another WOMAN! Kagome felt the horrible pain in her chest and felt the burning hot tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She balled her fists, and let out a blood-curtling scream, "INUYASHA!" and turn and ran. She ran faster than she ever had before, her heart pounding in her chest, tears streaming out of her eyes but never touching her cheeks. She was running so fast that Sango or Shippo never even had a chance to ask what was wrong. She ran to the forest of Inuyasha, _'The forest of the liar, the cheater, the asshole that will never hurt me again, as long as I shall live.'_

Kagome jumped into the Bone Eaters well not even looking back, not caring to ever see that world again.


	3. Unknown Betryal

Unknown Betryal

Authors Note

This chapter is basically a partial recap of chapter 2 (Fatefull Night Years Ago) but this is in Inuyasha's pov. Like always I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters I have used so far. As awsome as that would be.

Chapter 2: Unknown Betryal

Inuyasha stood in the middle of a grove of trees waiting for Kagome...his Kagome. She was suppose to meet me here before the sunset, and like always she was late, or at least later than he would have liked. He never thought that he would ever call Kagome, 'his Kagome' but he really did like the way that it sounded. _'Mental note: let Koga know to stay away, Kagome is my for good and if he puts his mangy-self where he doesn't belong it will be the end of him.'_ Inuyasha continued to wait becoming more impatient by the second.

_'I don't know why I asked Kagome to meet me here, I guess I'm not ready to face everybody with the news of me and Kagome. And at least here I know that we won't be interupted by anyone or anything.'_

He decided to sit down and wait for Kagome to get there, _'I'll probably be waiting a while anyway, should at least make myself comfortable.'_ Inuyasha saw a shadow coming up from the trees in front of him, she squinted his eyes to see through the fast growing darkness, from the setting sun. As the figure got closer he noticed that it was Kagome. _'I really hate turning human for a night all of my senses are off I didn't even smell her, I can't even smell anything now that I think about it.'_

Inuyasha kept thinking how weird his senses were off, even for this night as 'Kagome' stoped in front of him.

"You told me to meet you here?" 'Kagome' said he voice sounding flat.

There was something about her voice that didn't seem quite right to Inuyasha, but he quickly brushed it off as his nerves.

"Yeah, I told you so this morning" Inuyasha answered. As he went to walk to her, she came almost charging at him.

'Kagome' ran to Inuyasha, but he didn't stop her when she began to kiss his neck, and ear. He still knew something wasn't quite right with this whole scene, but it all felt so good that he didn't want to stop. He had never been with a woman like this before, and he really liked it. Before he knew it she had him pushed up against a tree and was trying to pull off his clothes. By the time he was without a top his mind truly got the better of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, panting heavily.

"Sssshhhh...I want you." 'Kagome' answered and she contined her advances at Inuyasha. Kissing he felt her hands go to remove his pants, and he lost all consicous thought, and went with it. He loved Kagome and if this was what she wanted, well he certianly wasn't going to keep it from her any longer. And he was enjoying it too.

In the back of his mind, he thought the entire thing wasn't suppose to be happening. He kept having the feeling that someone was coming, or like he was being watched, but it was like his mind wouldn't let him truly think about it. His mind was clouded with not so innocent thoughts of Kagome. Which, at that moment in time she was helping to fulfill.

Out of nowhere was a gust of wind that came through the trees, but in the wind he could smell her. He could smell Kagome. _'How can that be she's right here with me, I mean she's right here on top of me.' _And that's when he heard the voice, screaming out over the thoughts in his head. His love, "INUYASHA!"

He saw another Kagome of in the distance, as the shadow from afar turn and ran. The 'Kagome' in front of him, gave a sly evil smile, satisfied with what was done and leaped into the air and was gone. Inuyasha stood there not sure what just happened, but he then realized that the true Kagome, HIS Kagome was the one that had ran away. He started to run in the direction that he last saw her, but being that the sun had long since set, in his human form he couldn't run as fast as he normally could. When he got to the village Kaede, Sango, and Miroku were waiting outside the hut talking.

"Did Kagome go by?" Inuyasha asked barely getting the words out. He felt as if his lungs were going to burst.

"Aye, she did. Young thing looked very upset." Kaede answered.

"Yes Inuyasha, do you know something about it?" Miroku asked, looking Inuyasha over for some kind of tell, or guilt. In finding none that he could see, the only emotion that seemed to come from him was complete confusion and sadness.

Inuyasha stayed glued to the spot he was in, he looked around, tried to sniff the air for any scent of her. _'Nothing, absolutley nothing. I hate being part human. I am completley useless.' _

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked taking a step forward. Sango tried to reach out to Inuyasha, but before she could even reach to him he let out a loud growl and was up again and running towards the forest on his way to the Bone Eaters well.

_'She's got to be there, she's just got to be there.' _Inuyasha prayed.

But just as he knew, deep down...

She was gone.

He fell to his knees in front of the well, and wept for the second time in his life over the girl that he truly loved. In his heart he hoped that she would come back and give him a chance to explain, but he wasn't sure what he would say. Even if he told her the truth he knew it wouldn't make a difference, he still gave himself to a complete stranger. With that last thought, he decided to go back and apologize, he lept into the well.

"Nothing happened," Inuyasha said out loud, his voice sounded louder to his own ears. "Why can't I get back?"

He sat in the bottom of the well crying for some time before he realized that he was never going to see her again, "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed before he broke down again.

He stayed there, in that well for days, hoping that she would come back.

But like his spirit, she was gone.

What do you think. Repetitive? Or is it too much or too little information? And who is the 'mystery' Kagome? Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Taking it one Day at a Time

Taking it One Day at a Time

Authors Note:

I don't own Inuyasha. tear lol.

This chapter is a little different, it is set in the future where they ended up, but it will stick to them as good guy and gettin the bad guys.

This is mostly in Kagome's POV and some of her daughters', Nomine.

Chapter 4:Taking it One Day at a Time

"Come on Nomine, it's time to wake up. You'll be late for school." Kagome called as she banged on her teenage daughters bedroom door. _'If she is late again, she'll be so grounded.'_ Kagome thought. Her daughter was never a school type person, but she tried her best to keep her patience around her daughter.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm up and going." said the teenager, her blonde hair a mess from just waking up. Still drowsy she made her way past her mother and into the bathroom. When Nomine closed the door behind her, Kagome stopped outside the door and looked at the pictures that lined the wall of their two-story house. The pictures showed many happy times through the last eighteen years. Her wedding pictures of her late husband, pictures of their perfect family of three on vacation. Many pictures of her daughter throughout the 16 years of her life. She came to the photo of Nomines' first picture, it was right after she was born, her father was holding her. _'Even then she looked more like him' _Kagome thought.

By this time Nomine had come out of the bathroom and was making her way down the stairs. "Come on mom!" Nomine yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome headed down mind drifting back to everything that had happened through out her life. She remembered meeting her late husband when she was only 17, it was after the most horrible time in her life, and she was young. She didn't mean for it to happen the way it did, but she got pregnant and had her daughter young. And as a wish from both families, they were married. But their marriage was actually a happy one. They were able to make it through anything, they became very good friends. When he was killed she wasn't sure she would be able to make it through it, but her and Nomine did it together.

Anything was possible for Kagome, especially with her daughter by her side. Nomine seemed to make everything better, and even though she was very much impacted by her father's death, the then young child stayed strong for her mother.

When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs Nomine had already headed out the door, crossing the space from the stairs to the door she scanned the room to make sure that Nomine didn't forget anything, and then headed out the door herself.

"Bye Mom, see you after school," Nomine called down the street to her mom, blowing a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart." Kagome called back and got into her car and headed to work.

Okay I know that this was a short chapter, but the next ones will be better. The next chapter or two is what happened to the rest of the Inuyasha gang in their time, and yes they will have kids too. Also a little about Nomine...

Nomine is NOT Inuyasha's daughter, because if you read the other chapters you would already know what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha.

But basically when Kagome came back to her time she met an American who had to move with his family to Tokyo they met and it was kind like it was with Hojo and Kagome he really liked her but Kagome only liked him as a friend. But they dated for a while and somehow managed to sleep together and Kagome got pregant and had her daughter. And I know that I said Nomine had blonde hair. I know in genetics that the asian gene is the prodominent gene but for the sake of later chapters Nomine looks more American.

She is 16, had blonde hair and green eyes. But she has a body like her mom she is very skinny and she is a preformer, she likes dancing and singing and she is very good at archery. I thought that it would be something that Kagome taught her child more for fun and that way Kagome still had a part of her, although painful, but very important past.

I know it seems like a lot, but the other chapters will get better and I will throw in some comedy.

Please review and if you even have suggestions for future chapters go ahead and let me hear them.


	5. Like Fathers Like Sons

Like Father's, Like Sons

Author's Note:

Yippee you came back!! Like always I don't own Inuyasha or any of them, except the new characters.

Chapter 5: Like Fathers, Like Sons

"Well that girl in the last town was absolutly lovely." a dark haired teenage boy said walking down a dirt path.

"Your too young to be talking about lovely girls." Miroku said looking at his 16 year old son. "Really, where does he get it from?" Miroku asked looking at his wife.

"No idea." answered Sango, rolling her eyes at the both of them.

The three of them continued to walk, they had been sent to another village to slay a demon that had been harassing the village for quite a while. They were quite a team, nothing better to do as a family than get rid of another villages' demons. They were on their way back to see Kaede, who was in pretty bad shape from the last time they went demon slaying.

"Things went real well this time. No one here we really had to watch after. I have no idea why the old lady always wants to come with us? All she ever does is get hurt." Kohaku said

"You'll do good to respect Lady Kaede," the other figure at the back of the group said.

"I meant no dis-respect Inuyasha, just she always knows when she comes that she gets hurt. Right Riku?"

Finally speaking up the part demon boy said; "I don't think I want to get into this." looking towards his half-demon father.

They continued to walk on, the young boys walking in front of the rest of the group talking about some demon they had heard about in another village. The husband and wife walked behind them, and Inuyasha trailed behind much farther behind.

Inuyasha looked towards the sky, deep in thought, '_It has been a long time since we had such and easy demon. The boys are getting stronger, and I've never seen Riku weild his sword like he did today, he really has come a long way. I can't believe hes' gotten so strong. I'm really proud of him.'_

When they reached Kaede's village the adults went to check in on Kaede, but the boys went to the Forest of Inuyasha. That had always been their place to play and it was the only place that their parents wouldn't go to unless forced. Both boys knew there use to be another woman that traveled with them, Lady Kaede spoke of her often when they were younger, but after Riku's father got upset one time, no one ever really talked about her anymore. But both boys had always wanted to meet this mystery friend.

"Riku! Kohaku!" Sango called "Boys come back to the village, foods ready."

Both boys eager to eat, went back towards the village but Riku turned and looked at the well, '_The bone eaters well? It feels as if something is pulling me to look.'_ Riku took a step back towards the well buthe quickly pushed the feeling aside, and followed his friend back to the village.

I know, I know another short chapter, but the next one will have more to them and a lot more action I promise.

Okay so heres the backround for the new characters in the story.

Kohaku is Sango and Miroku's son, hes of course named after his uncle. He is a lot like his father when it comes to women, he is a skilled fighter and a demon slayer like his mother. He has longer hair like his father, and dark eyes, and smaller frame build, a little smaller than his father. And if you didn't notice from above Kohaku is 16.

Riku is 17 and Inuyasha's son. After Kagome left, Inuyasha had a hard time controling his emotions and his demon side came over him, in that time he managaed to sleep with a young women from one of the nearby villages. When she died giving birth to his son, and a member from her family brought the new born baby to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha raised his son with help from Sango, Miroku and Kaede.

Riku looks like his father, he has silver hair, and dog ears on the top of his head, he has brown eyes, and is built like his father. He is an skilled fighter and a trained swordsman. As far as personality, he is somewhat like his father but he is far more trusting when he takes the time to get to know new people, he does have the same sword first- ask- questions- later way about him just like Inuyasha.

He is very close to Kohaku they have been best friends since they were young. And also since having a son Inuyasha has somewhat mellowed out, not completley hes still the same Inuyasha just more caring to his son, hes trying to make sure he is a good father to his son.

Oh and I didn't forget about Shippo, he will be in the up coming chapters.

So please stay and read my story, if you do I'll give you cookies. lol

Please review and let me hear if you like, if you hate, or if you think my story is missing something.


	6. Wondering and Bright Lights

Wondering and Bright Lights

Authors Note:

Sorry that its taken me so long to put up more chapters, I just got my first house and its taken me a while to move in and get the internent running in my house. But I'm here now and so is my story so I hope it was worth the wait.

I don't own anything but what I own and thats Nomine, Riku and Kohaku (my characters)

The story is starting heating up this chapter is a little bit longer than the last two more action. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Wondering and Bright Lights

"Oh my GOSH! I think that was the most horrible day of my life." Nomine said sighing heavily.

The young girl was walking up the flight of stairs to her home that she shared with her mother. Throwing her books on the floor she went to the kitchen to find something to eat. _'Mom won't be home till late so I'm not going to starve till then.' _After finding something she headed to the front room to watch television.

"Channel surfing, deffinatly not my sport." She said out loud, "I can never find anything to watch." Nomine threw the remote on the couch next to her and closed her eyes trying to relax. After a moment she realized that wasn't going to happend, she sat up.

"Maybe some homework could keep me busy?" She grabbed for her History book, after finding the right page she started to read.

"The Feudal Era...and now I'm done, what is there to do." Nomine decided that some fresh air could help her have a better day as she walked around the grounds she looked at everything taking it all in. _'This was mom's house as a child she lived here with Uncle Souta, Grandma and her Grandfather, it must have been nice to always have someone around to talk to or do something with.' Nomine thought sadly._

Nomine stopped in front of the the small house that had the well inside. As a young child she was always yelled at for even going near the place. Her mother had always told her that there were monsters in there to keep her from going in there. But after her mother's stories scared so much that she couldn't sleep her father took her in the well house and showed her that there was nothing there to be scared of, that the only reason her mother told her those thing were so she didn't go in there and get hurt, after that Nomine lost her fear of the well house. But not her curiosity to go in there.

"Well I'm 16, not a child anymore, and its just a well whats the worst that could happen?' Nomine said out loud, sliding the doors open and sticking her head in.

She looked around, nothing but a big room with stairs that lead to the well in the middle of the room. Nomine carefully stepped down the stairs, they creaked under her feet from many years of not being used. She set her hands on the well. She felt a strange pulling and a warmth. Someone had put a cover on the well and weighed it down with heavy stones. But that was not the weirdest thing. It was the odd peices of paper with writing on them stuck all over the well. And there were jewels hanging from the four corners of the well. If Nomine didn't know better she would have thought that they were glowing.

"This looks like some kind of spell-thing, like what Great-Grandpa was always trying to tell me and show me." Nomine whispered gently touching one of the jewels on the well.

Becoming even more curious about the well Nomine began to remove the papers on the well and lay them to the side, and gently removing the jewels and putting them in her pocket. The cover was much heavier than she thought it would be, she pushed and pushed until she finally got it to move just enough for her to almost fit her head inside. Placing both hands on the well she started to lean forward to look, when out of the bottom of the well a bright light started to shine and get blindingly bright. Startled Nomine fell back on her butt.

"Where is that light coming from?" Nomine asked, more curious than scared. "I know that I should be scared or at least freaked out by this but for some reason I know that its not something to be frightened about." She continued to try and see where the source of light was coming from, but the light was so bright she couldn't see anything. Just then she heard the front door to the house slam.

"Moms home." Nomine paniced trying to pull the heavy cover back over the well, when she realized that wasn't going to happen she ran. Closing the door to the well house behind her and went to lean up against the large tree in the front yard to try and catch her breath.

"What were you doing?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Nothing I was just taking a walk and I thought I saw a stray dog, so I ran, but it must have just been my shadow."

"Oh okay, well come inside and help me get dinner ready." Kagome said, not believing her daughter for one second. Nomine lead the way into the house, and Kagome followed behind casting a glance at the well house. _'Was the door always cracked open like that?' _She kept staring at it.

"Mom...MOM!" Nomine yelled to her mother, "Mom I've been trying to get your attention for like the last two minutes, what do you want me to make?" Kagome finally snapped out of it and looked at her daugher. "I've got some stuff in the bags that I left in the front room, we'll have that." Kagome walked all the way into the house closing the door and her thoughts of the well house behind her.

Oooooo! Bright Lights? Mysterious? He he you gotta keep reading my story to find out whats going on...Please? :(

Like always REVIEW!! I love to know what everyone thinks! I will update faster the more reviews I get.


End file.
